


Thank you

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ohno thanks Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for MD, Where Ohno thanks Jun for taking care of him.

"Huh?" Ohno finally replies, looking dazedly across the sofa at Jun, who is standing up and trying to explain (with the aid of an overly annotated white board) the concert arrangements to Ohno, who has been absent from the meeting.

If it were someone else, Jun would snap and walk out because he has been talking about concert arrangements for the past half an hour and Ohno has obviously not been paying attention.

But this is Ohno Satoshi.

"Leader, did you fall sleep again?"

"I was very sleepy, sorry," Ohno actually looks guilty and Jun finds himself letting his guard down and leaning into Ohno. He kisses his forehead gently, hand resting on his thigh.

"Just follow my lead on that day, okay," he whispers instead, showing no sign of anger in his tone. Jun has long conceded to the fact that it is impossible to be angry with Ohno. It's as though there’s some magic that will suck you into his world, making you his without you knowing it.

Ohno stares blanky at Jun for a while, before gently pushing Jun's hand away from his thigh. He then reaches for Jun's belt and undoes it.

 _Oh,_ Jun thinks to himself as his jeans and boxers pool at his ankles. Ohno places his hands on Jun's now bare thighs and feels at them as if he is trying to remember the feel of Jun’s skin. As his hands proceed to Jun's inner thighs, the combination of touches and Ohno's look of concentration turns Jun visibly on.

He moans when Ohno's hands touch him.

Jun watches as Ohno's hands fiddle with his balls, fingers twisting in various ways to provide pleasure for Jun. Then Ohno moves to the full length of his hardness, stroking gently and extracting beautiful sounds from Jun. Then he speeds up, and Jun can feel his own knees beginning to give way as he reaches out to the sofa for support.

Ohno proceeds to pause in his actions to admire Jun's length for a moment. The lighting in the room allows Ohno to see how drops of pre-cum glisten on top of his length and the sight excites him further as he leans in and kisses the tip of Jun’s length. Then he opens his mouth to take Jun in.

Jun's grip on the couch tightens as Ohno's mouth is relentless, taking him all in. Jun watches as Ohno's cheeks hollow in and maintain the perfect amount of teeth to give Jun pleasure. Before long, Jun feels himself losing it as he fucks Ohno's willing mouth.

"Coming," Jun says in between noises of pleasure and lets it all out in Ohno's mouth before collapsing onto the sofa. When he turns to look at Ohno, he spots the other man trying to finish himself with his own hand. Still slightly hazy from his high, he grabs Ohno's hand by his wrist and pulls him onto his lap, lays his head on Ohno's shoulder and continues what Ohno's hand was doing earlier. Ohno finishes quickly under Jun’s hand.

"Matsujun always takes care of me," Ohno says, after he is sated.

Jun only kisses the nape of his neck in response.


End file.
